Extraordinary Girl
by Miranda Panda-chan
Summary: MxM. Denial. Tears. Curses. Sobs. A never ending cycle between a Tengu lost within his own emotions, and a Princess with a heart of gold, who's the most extraordinary girl he's ever known.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CM, I don't own the font, I don't own Mitsuru Suou, Akira Yamabuki, Nozomu Moegi, or Misoka Asagi. BUT…I do own the manga, meaning I OWN THEIR SOULS! I do not own Green Day and I don't own the rights to their song Extraordinary Girl. BUT again I do own the CD American Idiot, so there!**

**A/N Welcome to my first One-Shot Songfic, never tried it before, and until now they kinda got on my nerves, but that was until I actually read the words to the song and found out that it actually did have something to do with the story. I should have known this, but what can I say other than…I'm stupid. Tee hee! On with it I guess… **

* * *

Mahiru looked up at the dark blue sky, it was a full moon, and they'd gone after another Teardrop of the Moon. Mahiru had gotten a nasty bump on the head, and her arm was broken now. Mitsuru had yelled at her, telling her how worthless she was, and how stupid and idiotic she was. She just ran up the stairs, not saying a word to him, just going up the stairs with her eyes glazing over and tears quickly threatening to pour over. She got to her room and they poured, she got to her bed, and just wept, she finally stopped hours later.

"I want to be his friend so badly…but I don't want to get this hurt with every try…" she said to herself, she looked at the picture taped to her wall. It had been taken on her class trip to Nara. Mitsuru was frowning, but at least he looked a little happy. "Scratch that. He never looks happy, not even after he's gotten done cursing everything, including me." She said she flopping down on to her pet, more tears threatening to pour.

_She's an extraordinary girl _

_In an ordinary world_

_And she can't seem to get away_

Mitsuru eavesdropped on her conversation with herself, he heard her window open and shut. The sobbing grew fainter and fainter until he couldn't hear it at all. "Mahiru…" he loved her, if ever asked, he would deny it, and most likely than go and insult her. But oh well. He wasn't supposed to care, he was the unfeeling nonchalant tengu that had a temper problem. He hated himself for doing Mahiru like that, and he wanted to apologize, but he would be considered…nice. It was like he didn't want to be nice, it was…there wasn't words that described it…. He sighed, this was so wrong. He wasn't the one that was supposed to get the girl, Nozomu was. "Bat-boy doesn't deserve her. She's too good for him anyways." _'Then why do you think you have a chance with her…'_ "I don't." That was it, he didn't think he had a chance, but Nozomu tried, he should have a chance too.

_He lacks the courage in his mind. _

_Like a child left behind_

_Like a pet left in the rain_

Mahiru looked down at the city below her, she'd thought about killing herself before, but she'd never do it. She thought too much about junk. Besides she'd never give up, not with her personality. She wanted to become Mitsuru's friend, and she was going to do it. Though she knew it was a lost cause. She liked Nozomu, but now…he was going out with Junko, which really wasn't that bad but he wasn't eligible anymore, and it wasn't like she…wanted Mitsuru to like her…like that at least.

_She's all alone again_

_Wiping the tears from her eyes_

Mitsuru felt like dying for what he did to her, he turned around and went to his room again. How could he just go up and apologize after what he'd done. "If only I let her know how I care for her, and how I don't mean any of that crap that I say to her." He banged his head on the wall against his bed.

Mahiru looked around, "I hate crying…it makes me feel weak…it makes Mitsuru right." More tears coursed down her face. She wiped the tears away, going back to her room.

_Some days he feels like dying._

_She gets so sick of crying._

She looked at the mirror, she wanted to be thought of as the girl that never got hurt no matter what you said, the girl that was always happy, care free, independent, and not one to dwell on bad things for very long. When in reality, she was the girl that had to keep looking for herself, always doing her best to let others choose and decide her fate for her.

_She sees the mirror of herself_

_An image she wants to sell_

_To anyone willing to buy_

He looked at her, the picture on the wall, he could see the confusion and pain in her eyes. He'd copied the picture of them all from Nara from Mahiru. She had gone out and he'd snuck into her room and grabbed it, copying it for the picture of her. She was smiling, her arm had entwined itself around his arm, while his hands had been in his pockets, and he was glaring at the camera. He never had liked cameras. They supposedly sucked out your soul…(Me: Come! Let me steal your soul with my flashing box! Tee hee.) He kissed the picture, he knew he was stupid for being so immature about it all, but that was the thing, he was just like a child left behind, like a pet left in the rain…. He knew he heart like the back of his hand, he studied her every movement, just watching her, loving her, even though…she would most likely never find out until it was too late for them behind.

_He steals the image in her kiss_

_From her heart's apocalypse _

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

She looked back at the photo of them all. Tears beginning to flow down her face yet again. She was all alone. Misoka wasn't one to be the type for love crap. Nozomu was with Junko. Akira was with Keiko. Mitsuru was with his arrogance. All that was left was her. Her Prince Charming hadn't come…_ 'And most likely never will…'_ "Oh God…why did I fall for a guy like him…of all things to happen…. This had to be it. The one thing that keeps me in tears and despair. The one thing that keeps me alone…

Mitsuru looked through the crack to Mahiru's room yet again, thank god everyone else was at the Moon Palace for a meeting with the Emperor Shirogane. "I still can't believe that runt's the Emperor…" he said quietly, knowing Mahiru was too busy to notice the small noise and conversation with himself. Oh was he wouldn't give for a knife right now, he'd plunge it in his heart for the pain he was causing her…but he still couldn't bring himself to apologize, though he'd been trying extremely hard.

_She's all alone again_

_Wiping the tears from her eyes_

_Some days he feels like dying_

_She gets so sick of crying._

"I hate crying…" Mahiru whispered to the image in the mirror.

"I hate seeing her cry."

_She's all alone again. _

_Wiping the tears from her eyes_

_Some days he feels like dying_

_Some days it's not worth trying_

_Now that they both are finding _

_She gets so sick of crying_

Mahiru repeated herself, a little firmer than before, "I get so sick of crying…"

"I hate making her cry, she must get so sick of my antics and her tears."

"It's worth trying anymore!"

"I feel like dying…"

((In Unison))

"I get so sick of crying…"

"She must get so sick of crying…"

**

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! Woot. Tell me whatcha think of it. I know it's kinda corny, and a lil' stupid and pointless…but most things I do are, so it fits. Anywho, please Review. I really want to know if I could have a shot at making Song-fics or if it's pointless and I should just keep with my regular fics! Thank You's go out to everyone that will review! The Epilogue of Battles will be coming soon for all who do not know, it has been changed to M and Chapter 7 is up. So again Reviews are wanted and thank you! For those of you who wish to see the full lyrics here you go:**

She's an extraordinary girl  
In an ordinary world  
And she can't seem to get away  
He lacks the courage in his mind  
Like a child left behind  
Like a pet left in the rain  
She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying  
She sees the image of herself  
An image she wants to sell  
To anyone willing to buy  
He steals the image in her kiss  
From her heart's apocalypse  
From the one called whatsername  
She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying  
She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
Some days it's not worth trying  
Now that they both are finding  
She gets so sick of crying


End file.
